We Got Married (You're My Spring)
by Vitamin Park
Summary: Baru pulang kerumah abis bertempur di Kampus, tiba-tiba disuruh nikah. Siapa yang gak SHOCK! "Mas!" "Ada apa, De panggil saya terus?" "Gak, pengen panggil aja biar greget deskripsi nya hehe" This is My Story, terinspirasi dari beberapa penulis yang aku suka, so happy reading


Gue tau kalo tuh dosen pengen nya semua kelas UAS nya bareng, tapi gak di akhir begini. Kenapa mata kuliah yang gue benci harus terakhir UAS nya, kan an je ayey anjay!

"Tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini, UAS mata kuliah MTK kok di akhir, kan kampret!" runtuk gue "Udah baca aja tuh buku, jangan ngeluh mulu yang ada lu nanti gak bisa ngerjain lagi" ceramah Lini, emang nih anak satu kerajinan.

"Emang lu udah ngerti, ajarin lah baik-baik dikit kek ke gue" pinta gue memelas.

Lini cuman mendelik "Daritadi juga udah gue ajarin, tapi elu nya kebanyakan ngeluh males gue ngajarin nya" sungut Lini kesal, ya mau gimana lagi gue kan paling lemah sama mata kuliah ini dari semester 1 juga.

"Ribut amat kalian, kenapa sih cuma belajar doang geh harus wae ribut" sela Diah masuk ke kosan gue "Nih anak kaya kaga tau gue aja, gue kan gak bisa matematika" kata gue kesel sambil nunjuk Lini yang masih sibuk baca buku.

"Lu ngajarin dia, gempa?" Tanya Diah lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Lini. Kita emang suka panggil nih bocah Gempa, soalnya Lini dalam Bahasa Sunda tuh gempa kecil.

"Yang sabar yah, kata Nenden juga nih anak kalo menurut dia susah langsung ngeluh sama gak mau nyoba" ledek Diah ke gue langsung diangguk sama Lini. Gila temen gue pada jahat banget dah.

"Kejam banget lu, gak kasian apa ama gue" kata gue melas dan malah dibales dengan muka ngeremehin, kebangetan emang.

"Udah, lu ngapalin yang udah gua di stabiloin, juga apalin Etnomatematika pasti keluar" saran Lini. Yah, walaupun anak ini kurang peka tapi kalo ulangan dia selalu baik ama gue, yaitu ngasih contekan.

"Lu doang lah Gempa yang paling baik, love u" ucap gue imut yang dibales muka jijik ama si Gempa. Bodo amat lah yang penting gue harus belajar daripada gue dapet nilai C lagi kaya semester kemaren, masih untung Dosen gue Pak Dhika ngasih remed nya gampang. Dan gue gak mau kalo harus diremed di mata kuliah nya Pak Supra, bisa mampus gue.

Gue harus ngapain lagi, gila dari 10 soal gue cuman bisa ngerjain 4 soal doang dan itu juga ngisinya cuman setengah. Mana gue gak bisa nyontek ke si gempa lagi, dia masih sibuk ngerjain ditambah tuh Kating ngawasin nya ketat banget, anjay banget lah!

Gue udah keringet dingin gini, aduh pusing gue mana soal sama yang gue pelajarin beda banget, kebiasaan emang gak Guru gue di SMA gak Dosen gue juga, kalo ngajar soalnya gampang tapi kalo udah ulangan soalnya minta mampusin gue.

"Lini, gue minta isi no 4" bisik gue ke Lini, si gempa cuman ngelirik dan ngasih gesture belum di isi. Gue cuman bengong gak tau harus gimana lagi, mana si Nenden kayaknya lagi ngambek, tuh anak daritadi gue panggil kaga nengok-nengok, kadang nih anak kaya PMS tiap hari, kadang suka ambekan.

Dan pada akhirnya saat menit-menit terakhir UAS gue cuman duduk diam, bengong kaya anak yang udah pasrah mau diapain aja.

Temen-temen gue udah pada bersorak gembira menyambut hari bahagia, yaitu liburan selama 3 bulan! Udah ada yang mau balik aja, mau mudik katanya, biasalah anak kuliahan kan anak rantauan semua.

"Anjay! Gue cuman ngisi 8 soalnya doang, dan itupun gue gak tau bener gak tau gak" umpat Lini.

Nih anak emang luarbiasa, segitu mah masih untung, kertas polio nya aja penuh, lah gue cuman ngerjain 4 soal doang udah sujud syukur. Gue cuman menghela napas, untung udah selesai UAS gue, jadi gak tambah stress gue.

"Apalagi gue yang cuman 6 soal, itupun ngisinya cuman setengah" balas Diah. Lama-lama gue denger percakapan nih bocah stress gue.

"Eh, Nenden kenapa tuh anak?" Tanya Diah, gue cuman gelengin kepala gue "Gak tau, kadang-kadang ambekan tuh anak" jawab gue "Dih, kaya lu gak ambekan aja, lu malah yang paling sering ambekan" sindir Diah, males ah gue jawab omongan dia, gue masih kebayang sama kertas polio gue yang masih kosong melompong begitu. Gue udah pasrah aja menerima remedial nanti.

"Eh, Na sore nanti lu jadi dijemput ama bonyok lu?" Tanya Diah.

"Iya, jadi, Ibu Ageung nyuruh gue balik cepet aja, kaga tau ah ada apa, palingan gue nanti jadi ibu rumah tangga dirumah" balas gue.

"Oh, gitu. Sama kaya gue, gue mau ke rumah nenek gue juga, jagain dia, kaya babysitter aja" kata Diah, padahal gue gak nanya, tapi biarin lah jarang banget dia ngomongin tentang diri dia sendiri, agak misterius emang temen gue yang ini.

Akhirnya gue sampe rumah juga, kangen sama kamar gue, tempat hibernasi yang paling nikmat. Setelah beresin barang bawaan gue, akhirnya capcus ke ranjang gue dan menyelami alam mimpi.

Pagi-pagi gue udah dibangunin sama Ibu Ageung alias Mamah gue, gak tau apa gue masih ngantuk mana setelah seminggu mati-matian bergelut dengan UAS, akhirnya bisa tidur tenang malah dibangunin.

"De, bangun kamu!" teriak Mamah dengan suara seriosa nya, hadeuh...

"Apa sih, Mah?" geram gue, iyalah siapa yang gak kesel lagi enak tidur dibangunin.

"Bangun, bantuin Mamah masak, terus nanti kamu pake baju yang rapi, nanti ada teman Mamah yang mau kesini" jelas Mamah, lah temen nya mau kesini kenapa gue yang repot, biasanya juga Mamah bakal minta bantuan ke oranglain buat masak kalo ada acara.

"Iya, iya aku bangun" akhirnya gue bangun walaupun dengan terpaksa, selamat tinggal kasurku tersayang, jasamu tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Selesai ngurusin diri gue sendiri, gue langsung bantuin Ibu Ageung, gue kaget pas liat belanjaan nya banyak bener, berasa ada acara apa aja. Gue bantuin Mamah seadanya aja, soalnya Mamah ternyata udah minta orang buat bantuin dia, lah terus ngapain gue bangun pagi-pagi, mending tidur tadi.

"Mah, sebenernya ada acara apa sih? Banyak banget lagi yang mau dimasak, kaya mau hajatan aja" omel gue penasaran, dan Ibu Ageung menjawab nya hanya dengan senyuman manis.

Idih, kaget gue! Mamah ngasih senyuman kaya gitu, entah kenapa perasaan gue kok gak enak yah setelah melihat senyuman Ibu Ageung.

Akhirnya segala persiapan udah selesai, masakan juga udah pada mateng, kue-kue juga udah nyampe semua. Gile emang, berasa beneran ada yang mau hajatan aja dirumah. Gue juga udah rapi bahkan adik cowok gue juga sama, karna ini titah dari Ibu Ageung langsung, jika tidak dituruti bakal kena semprot yang ada.

Gak lama temen yang dimaksud Mamah datang, dan gaya nya vroh macem ibu-ibu pejabat gitu lah. Emang sih gue tau Mamah gue suka ngumpul tuh sama ibu-ibu yang begitu, tapi gue gak tau kalo ibu-ibu yang begitu nya luarbinasa.

Tapi Ibu itu gak sendiri, dia ternyata sama suami nya dan kayaknya bawa anak cowok nya juga, tinggi cakep lagi. Bapak-bapak salaman gitu terus yang ibu-ibu nya biasalah cipika-cipiki, ala-ala ibu arisan.

Gue juga salaman sama tuh pasutri.

"Ini Aina yah?" Tanya temen Mamah.

"Iya, bu" jawab gue singkat.

"Ih, cantik ternyata aslinya" puji ibu itu, gue cuman senyum malu doang dan entah kenapa senyam-senyum aneh gitu pas liat gue, emang ada yang salah yah sama gue, gue tau gue cantik karna gue perempuan, halah!

Mereka pun ngobrol gitu, anehnya kenapa gue harus nimbrung sama mereka sementara adik gue malah asik dikamarnya main game, gue berasa kaya kambing conge disitu mana gue kaga ngarti lagi apa yang mereka omongin. Akhirnya gue Cuma diem dan sesekali ngelirik ama tuh cowok cakep haha

Cowok ini lumayan tinggi melebihi adik gue yang notabe nya anak Basket, badan nya juga proposional, ideal lah gak kurus, gak gendut juga, tapi gile otot bisep nya bikin ngiler. Rahang sama alisnya nya juga tegas, dan bibirnya aduhai banget. Dada nya bidang, kayaknya enak tuh kalo senderan disitu. Gue lagi asik merhatiin dia, dia malah natap balik ke gue, salting lah gue.

"Nah, sebenarnya kita datang kesini ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan Aina" gue syok, tiba-tiba temen Mamah ngomong, emang apa yang mau dibicarain ampe nyeret gue.

"Aina, ini Bima anak Mama, kami ingin kamu sama Bima, dijodohkan. Mau kan jadi menantu, Mama?" Tanya temen mamah to the point yang di iringi senyuman yang hangat. Dan, sejak akapan dia nyebutin dirinya Mama ke gue.

Hah? Dijodohin?

Maksudnya nikah?

Sama dia?

"Nikah dong?" sahut gue polos. Karna setau gue kalo dijodohin berarti dinikahin dong, ta'arufan gitu kan?

"Iya, kamu nikah sama anak, Mama" balas temen Mamah gue. Tuh kan nikah!

"HAH??!!" teriak gue kaget, anjay! Gue baru sadar!

Nikah! Nikah, tjoy! Gue bakalan nikah ama cowok didepan gue bukan pacaran-pacaran begitu kaya ABG labil.

"Aina, jaga mulut kamu" peringat Ibu Ageung. Gue langsung jinak lagi.

"Maaf yah, memang ini terkesan terburu-buru, tapi Mama pengen kamu jadi menantu sama istri nya Bima. Mama juga sudah bicarakan ini sama Mamah kamu, tapi mereka menyerahkan segala keputusan nya sama kamu" jelasnya ke gue. Entar dulu lah, gue masih syok gila!

"Tenang aja, pernikahan kalian gak akan cepat kok. Kalian bisa saling mengenal dulu atau PDKT gitulah selama sebulan, setelah itu menikah" Mamah ikut bicara. Nih Mamah gue gaul juga yah.

"Tapi, apa gak terlalu cepet banget yah? Terus Mamah kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin?" kata gue kesel, iyalah gimana gak kesel, baru juga pulang semalem, besoknya tiba-tiba disuruh nikah.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini matang-matang, dan kenapa Mamah gak bilang, kamu nya kan lagi UAS kemaren, Mamah gak mau ganggu" balas Mamah, alasan klise bagi gue!

Tapi, gila kalo gue nikah mana cowok ini lagi, tapi kok gue liat dia muka nya lempeng-lempeng aja yah? Apa dia udah tau dari awal kalo mau dijodohin? Tapi dia gak nolak, masa dia nerima perjodohan ini?

"Lagian... emang nya anak Ibu... mau sama saya?" kata gue antara malu, kesel sama penasaran. Cowok cakep macam dia masa sih mau dijodohin sama macem gue yang gak jelas.

"Eh? Mau kok, ya kan Bima, kamu mau kan?" Tanya temen Mamah to the point lagi. Gila nih ibu-ibu skak mat banget!

Oh iya, daritadi gue sama sekali belum ngedenger suara tuh cowok, soalnya dia diem terus kalem banget ini anak.

"Bima, turutin apa kata Mama, kalo memang ini yang terbaik buat aku, aku mau" jelasnya dengan tenang tapi lantang. Suaranya maskulin banget, dan juga dia mau dijodohin sama gue!!!

Tapi, yang diliat dari ekspresi para bonyok kaya ketawa geli gitu denger jawaban Bima, lah emang kenapa yah?

"Nah, Bima nya juga mau" tutur Mamah.

Gile, anjay banget!

OMG! Mimpi apa gue semalem ampe dijodohin ama nih cowok!

Ada apa dengan hari ini!!!

Gue cuman bisa diem dengan muka yang merah, gila siapa yang gak malu cowok yang bakal jadi calon suami lu cakep begitu dijodohin sama lu, dan dia gak menolak perjodohan ini. Kalo gue jadi dia kaga mau gue dijodohin, udah cakep tinggi lagi bisa milih cewek mana aja yang mau jadi istri nya.

"Nah, masalah sudah selesai, sekarang ayo kita makan, didalem saya udah masak banyak" kata Mamah.

"Eh, kamu masak? Aduh jadi ngerepotin" kata Mama Bima malu, sedangkan Mamah gue cuman senyum doang.

"Iya nih, jadi ngerepotin" kata Bapaknya Bima.

"Eh, gak ngerepotin kok" balas Bapak gue sambil ketawa ringan.

"Iya, gak apa-apa, kita juga cuman nyedian seadanya. Lagian ngapain repot sama besan sendiri" ucap Mamah santai, widih gile seadanya dari mana, meja makan aja penuh tuh sama makanan. Dan ucapan Mamah yang terakhir bikin gue malu!

"Ayo, nak Bima" ajak Mamah, dan Bima cuman jawab angguk aja. Nih, anak kalem banget dah, daritadi dia diem doang, tapi sama kaya Bapak gue sih, kalem sama tenang. Gak bar-bar kelakuan nya kaya gue.


End file.
